Elsa's Journey
by IntenseThunder
Summary: (First FanFic) When a zombie virus strikes the world, Elsa is forced to make decisons that could change her life including; her sister.
1. A new world

Silence, an eerie silence swept the streets; nothing could be heard apart from the steps of a child. Eleven years old, long blonde hair and blue eyes. The early morning breeze swaying her hair in different directions and the sun's rays lighting her face, blood and a few scars lay across her face not the normal image of such a small child. Although this wasn't a normal world, a virus turning normal people into creatures that had only one purpose, to eat the living until nothing remained.

Even though an apocalypse was spreading through out the world you would think innocence would be able to stay in this world that wasn't the case. Fellow survivors, who had once been normal people had turned to killing one another over a bit of food, it was a truly desperate situation for someone to be in and being alone with no-one to watch your back it could mess with your mind.

Since the start of the outbreak Elsa had someone she could always rely on and make sure that her back was always safe; her sister; Anna. Elsa stifled a tear back at the thought of her sister.

"How could I have been such a coward? Why did I leave her behind?" Through the streets silent sobs could be heard, ones that could make a person's heart-break. A lonely child in an already messed up world and you would wonder, how could she manage to survive this far on her own.

"Anna... please forgive me, I-I-I, how could I have left you? Why did I run away from you when you needed me the most?" After that it didn't take much to send her over the edge, and the tears and crack began to show Elsa slumped down to the cold, hard ground and let her emotions go.


	2. Running in the city

Off in the distance a figure stood still on the horizon the sun setting behind them, Elsa knew not to trust anyone so she had to run, she couldn't risk being seen by anyone. Heck her crying was loud enough to attract anything around her including the zombies.

So this small child leapt to her feet and ran like the wind further into the city, the only thing she had to be careful of in this moment was that ominous figure. Towering buildings and shops scattered throughout the city and the occasional flickering light in those shops; nothing too dangerous at the moment but you could never be too sure and Elsa was always prepared for anything that came her way; her weapon of choice, a small hatchet covered in the blood of 'survivors' and the zombies it was good to begin with but over time and with constant use it was taking its toll.

"Gotta find some shelter, yeah shelter first then food." Elsa was always someone who could plan things out and get it done so surely finding shelter in the city couldn't be that hard, could it? Thankfully at least some buildings hadn't been locked to prevent the dead from breaking in. Great now she had a place to stay the night all that was left to find was food.

"Food, food, food where am I going to find food in this hell hole!?" Her rage building up a poor chair was lying in the middle of the room and it fell prey to Elsa as it smashed into the wall making a satisfying whole in the wall to calm her down.

"Pull it together Elsa come on, you survived this long keep it together." But deep down in her mind the only reason she had survived this long was because of Anna and it was her fault that Anna wasn't here anymore.


	3. Memories of Snow

_**(Before I start thank all of you for actually clicking on this story didn't think anyone would thank you so much and I have a good song to go with this chapter either Salty Seas or In the Pines by Janel Drewis)**_

The wind howling in the streets, and the snow falling slowly covering the ground in a fine blanket of cold beauty, passing the park it reminded her of the days before the outbreak and the time she had spent with Anna; those were the best days of her life Elsa was the big sister who looked after and cared for her no matter the problems. But even special memories eventually fade and die. How long had she been walking a mile; two; three? Who knows the cold never bothered her any way and the distance had never entered her mind, as long as the sunset provided an amazing view she felt... safe.

"Hey Anna, it's uh it's me; listen; if you can hear me I'm sorry for leaving you behind. I know I won't see you again but for what it's worth. I miss you so much."

Silence nothing but silence as normal, but today Elsa had something she needed to do before she left the city. Food and water maybe a gun too if there was a store around and hopefully unlocked, less noise less likely to attract zombies and end up getting her killed, although that thought lingered in her mind.

"Maybe dying isn't such a bad thing, the world's not getting any better and I've lost the only thing I held dear to me, maybe it's the better option?" But Elsa quickly threw the thought aside, what was she thinking, Anna was the only thing keeping her going she made a promise to her and Elsa repeated it every day. If for one moment in the rest of her life she could see her sister again it would be now nobody around to disturb them, just the two sisters.

Winter was probably Anna's favourite season, the cold and the simply stunning views it gave always made Elsa smile. They would build snowmen and have snowball fights and just be sisters. Nothing ever lasts forever and Elsa knew this better than anybody else not only her sister, but her mother and father were lost at the start. Although the thought of her family made a single tear slide down her delicate and tired face she knew that she had become a stronger person than ever, a useful tool for this type of apocalypse, Nothing could distract her from reliving those memories over and over in her mind, oh those beautiful and happy memories.


	4. A plan to leave

If everything worked according to plan she could leave the city by midnight, not a great time to leave but this would be the best chance to take. The first steps were the hardest leaving everything behind and making her life in the countryside wouldn't be an easy task especially since it was the middle of winter and nothing could grow, snow covered every piece of ground and it was piling up quick blocking entire streets.

"Ugh, it had to be snow, it couldn't be nice and warm and easy to travel no it had to be this cold!" Elsa always hated it when it snowed now, it only brought back painful memories and sorrowful times nothing great about it anymore.

_**'Flashback'**_

"Elsa please come back! Don't leave me, Elsa!" Anna shouted hoping to grab her sister's attention, to beg her to stop and come back not to leave her again. It was no use Elsa kept running much too fast for Anna to keep up and the situation with the zombies only got worse. How could her sister leave her there backed against a wall with only a bloody screw driver to defend herself against the oncoming storm of nightmarish creatures?

_Stop, please Elsa stop don't leave her alone, _every second in her mind that thought replayed its self but she couldn't stop herself and rescue her little sister she only kept running, only stopping when that blood curling sound racked at her mind and ears.

"No... ANNA!, please no; no; no." But something suddenly clicked in her mind and she turned, sprinting faster than ever before, why couldn't she stop? Why didn't she go back and save her sister.

Fear

_**'Present day'**_

"Enough! Huh oh I said hat out loud didn't I? What am I doing nobody can hear me." With that Elsa let out a sigh nobody could hear her and that was the scary part, nothing absolutely nothing was in a city during an apocalypse.

"OK, that's weird where is everybody, huh well everything." She mumbled under her breath that escaped her mouth the cold now starting to take an affect on her frail body even causing her to shiver. A sudden noise caught Elsa's attention, a rumble of feet or maybe the feet of hundreds that could be a horde.

"Uh oh, ummm quickly think Elsa, think for god sake hide somewhere." Not quite an easy thing to do when hundreds and hundreds of the undead were just around the corner. Luckily there was a gun shop open, maybe her life was starting to look up for once. As soon as the door was closed she pushed the lock and made sure there was something blocking the door just for extra safety. All that there was to do now was wait until this storm passed.

"Well I might as well see what I can find here. Jeez Elsa it's a gun shop what else is going be here?" She mentally face palmed herself for that one. Guns were layered across the wall anything from pistols to rifles and machine guns, and their ammo packed neatly in rows.

"Well time to stock up on anything I can carry." Elsa looked at her skinny arms "Huh OK, maybe what I might be able to carry only." A small M9 pistol and 3 clips of bullets, an M4 Carbine and 5 magazines, a normal arsenal by today's standards. Perhaps she could make it through this on her own even if she wished there was someone to help her and talk to her from time to time a bit of trust would go a long way as well. But Elsa had lost that two weeks ago after the 'incident' in her home.


	5. Reunited?

"OK don't even move, hands above your head, NOW!" That voice it sounded familiar strangely so that innocent childlike voice, although she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"What, Anna? Is that you?"

"Yeah and who are you, and don't try anything funny I know how to use this thing." Anna replied with a rising suspicion how did this person know her?

"Anna, it's me and the safety is still on." Elsa let out a chuckle and maybe a bit of a sigh at how her sister forgot about the safety. But more importantly how did she forget her own sister, maybe it was the blood, her tone of voice or her hair. What if she doesn't even remember me when I tell her my name?

"Huh oh yeah um give me a second." She blurted out not even bothering to ask how she really knew her name and Anna didn't even have a single idea who the person in front of her was.

"Say do you mind, oh I don't know putting the gun down please, Anna." Please say she remembers me, how could she forget her own sister? Wait if she forgot about me what about when I left her. Suddenly Elsa let out a sob and Anna picked up on it, uh oh she heard me what now?

"Ahem, I uh should I go or something?" sounding slightly confused Anna began to walk away slowly leaving this girl to have her moment not knowing what to do. Jeez what's wrong with her and how the heck does she know my name?

"No please; don't go just... stay" Man, me leaving her was bad enough now she doesn't even remember who I am to her. Bah I'm stood here like a dork crying for no reason, should I even tell her? Those walkers are getting closer and closer god Elsa shut your self up before they hear an idiot crying.

Dropping down to a table that held some sort of toy guns and clutching her legs together tightly Elsa sniffled wiping away the tears forming in her beautiful icy blue eyes. Luck alone seemed to help her a lot as the zombies passed by harmlessly they didn't even spare a second to turn and look in the window, they simply shuffled past with loud groans. Phew now that's over time to deal with Anna.

"Do you need some time alone because I can go if you need me too..." This is super awkward I mean she's eleven years old I'm 17 It's me who should be taking charge here helping this poor kid through her strange ordeal because it looked like it is causing her some serious pain.

Anna didn't really know what to do in this situation so she did what she had always done with her sister Elsa, it's funny this girl looks so much like my little sister I wonder where she is now. Hopefully not turned all she could do was search until she found her. Anna sat next to Elsa and wrapped her arms around the child comforting her as best as she could and surprise it worked. Great work Anna guess your sisterly charm hasn't gone just yet.

"Th-thanks for that, I'm sorry for what just happened, I don't really know what happened to me." Christ Elsa pull yourself together don't break down again.

Through the broken shutter, the early morning light sprayed the walls. It was peaceful; quiet, and only the two of them sisters one of whom didn't even realise it yet. But in that moment it didn't matter at all Anna's only thought was to protect her until this all blew over and both of them were safe, although with a desperate and almost hopeless situation that they were stuck in it might not end that way.

**(Special thanks to Elsa-Anyone on Tumblr for the help and tips for improving this story, you helped alot)**


	6. Time to go

Come on Elsa just tell her that you're her little sister, actually that might be a bad idea, I mean I left her alone and didn't even stop to go back and help. Great what am I going to say to her any way "Yeah so I am your sister, yeah the one who just left you to fight loads of zombies on your own" No that would never work she'd hate you for the rest of her life. Well... what if I lie to her maybe that's a better option no that would only make it worse, why couldn't things just be so damn simple aargh.

"So um what's your name by the way? I never asked you" Oh no now you're done for, Elsa just do it tell her the truth tell her your name. "It's...well my name's, Elsa my name's Elsa." Please don't freak out. She looked up to see her sister a bloody bandage wrapped around her head, how she got that Elsa thought she shouldn't ask not just yet at least. Anna just stood there unmoving, frozen in place.

"Elsa, is that... you?" Elsa only looked down at her feet and gave a quiet yeah, almost with a lugubrious tone. Why was she not angry with me I left her all alone? Anna instantly ran to her sister and hugged her almost starving Elsa of air because of the ferocity and speed, she practically leapt at her.

"You're OK! Thank god I thought I lost you, don't ever leave me again you understand. I was so worried for you."

"Anna, um a little tight, mind letting me have some air?" Realising that maybe her hug was a bit stronger than she initially thought. Oh Elsa you're really here I'm so sorry for leaving you I never should have let you out of my sight. This peaceful moment was perfect for the both of them neither hated each other but as always, it was broken the sounds of gunfire resonated in the distance, time to move anywhere apart from this city would be a good place to start.

"Come on little sis; we need to move some very nasty people are probably coming and if they find us, well never mind let's go." Hmm come on Anna think of something, main entrance stupid idea they would shoot us on sight, maybe the back door? As she grabbed Elsa's hand and lead her to the back door a noise shook the building an explosion they were getting very close.

The window was dirty and dust covered the view but that didn't matter Anna wiped it away only to be met with a bad scene, they were everywhere, ugh could it get any worse oh wait it already has, zombies at the back and 'humans' in the front. Anna made a mental coin toss zombies while deadly if they get close at least they would stand a chance of getting out alive and the only priority was to keep Elsa safe from now on and to never leave her again.

"OK Elsa listen to me, stay close and don't make a sound not even a peep, I'm being serious now stay right beside me and we'll make it through." I hope we can make it through together just keep her close don't let go of her hand. Slowly the handle of the door clicked thankfully it was quiet so far so good Anna thought, as long as it keeps going like this we should be in the clear. At first there was only a few of the undead but then more and more gradually stumbled into view, this... didn't go as well as I first planned out, too bad we are here now stop worrying and get moving.

Hastily they made their way through the horde relatively unnoticed. Phew at least we're safe for now. Hours, minutes who knows they had been walking for ages but leaving the city with little food and basically only a few weapons wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Anna I'm tired can you give me a piggy back ride pleaaase?" How could I say no to that and after all she is still my little sister.

"Oh fine come here you." Anna replied with a giggle as she lifted Elsa up and onto her shoulders making sure to keep hold of her legs as her sister wrapped her arms around Anna's neck keeping a tight grip as to not fall off and collide with the ground.


	7. In the countryside

The country side wasn't such a bad place after all; the sun; open fields and bright trees swaying in the spring wind. Yeah there wasn't any shops to find food or shelter but it was in a way, nice the warmth of the sun on their backs. Elsa had finally jumped down giving Anna the well earned rest that she needed.

"Man, Elsa you are getting stronger or I am getting weaker, which seems impossible." Anna said with a sarcastic tone flexing her arm making Elsa giggle. Well what's the plan now, get out of the city check. Probably should have thought about that a bit more I mean I don't even know where we are going, surely there has to be a farm or something around the place.

"Hey Anna what's that?" Elsa announced pointing to a small building seemingly in the middle of nowhere however the ground did look good enough for farming so hopefully it was what she thought it was. A farm, with no one around the site maybe it was abandoned or the owners were zombies. In any case it was a lucky find it was getting dark and they both needed somewhere to stay and avoid any unwanted guests. The barn was the best place to stay in by far yeah the house had comfy beads and heating but it was obvious to anybody wandering around, the lights and well the fact that it was a house would draw way too much attention to them, that wasn't needed at all.

"That's a farm, good girl Elsie now we have a place to stay the night great work!" At least that's sorted out, now for food I can't leave her alone but if the two of us enter the house she's at risk as well.

"OK Elsa stay here for a minute I'll be gone for only a few seconds, I need to see what I can find in the house. Can you promise me that you'll stay here?"

"Yep I'll be right here I won't move a muscle." Crossed arms eh? That a girl Elsa just like I remembered. Raining huh, well could be worse there could be thunder. Fast streaks of lighting followed by thunder rocked the local area. Great work Anna you had to go and open your mouth didn't you. Looks like I'm also going to have to find a coat or two for us. Hopefully that house is empty or we are screwed, well only one way to find out let's get that door open and scout it out. At first nothing not even a light turned on so that was good mean that nobody was here, a switch on the wall quickly provided life to the few bulbs throughout the house many flickering due to the sudden surge of electricity. Dark green walls? Eww who ever had this house obviously no sense or taste in fashion, bah getting distracted again Anna focus on the now find anything you can and get out of here.

The creaking of the stairs after every step only made the experience of searching through this simple empty, quiet house that much more terrifying and nobody in the house something wasn't right.

"Wardrobes why aren't there any damn wardrobes with clothes in them?" Slamming her fist into the wall, ow why did I think that was a good idea for? Keep looking there's got to be something in this godforsaken house. Finally after searching through one, there was a fine leather coat and a small child's hoodie, perfect for us now let's find some food for the night. Well it's a farm should have some stuff here. While looking through all of the cupboards a can of beans a can opener and some rice, OK so there is stuff but how would cold beans taste? There has to be some way of heating them up without leaving Elsa for too long. Perhaps there was some sort of portable stove that she could take and make food in the barn.

Thankfully that house was a goldmine of things to use, after several minutes of trying and failing at getting the stove to work a small spark burst into life, igniting the gas and making a small flickering flame enough to heat the can of beans that they would share.

"OK Elsa that's all I got but I did find a nice hoodie for you so you won't be so cold out there, and heck it's blue just as you like it." Anna said as she handed the hoodie over to Elsa letting her finger get wrapped in a loose string that hung from the bottom of it.

"Isn't this technically stealing from someone Anna, so we are breaking the law right?" Elsa replied, I don't want to go to jail just because we took this but does it really matter now it's been two weeks and I haven't seen a police man in that time.

"Oh no it's not... well maybe it is but who's going to know Elsa and it suits you perfectly." Yeesh why does she suddenly care so much about the law as a kid you'd always do stupid stuff Elsa. Including the time you and your friend Hans were caught throwing bricks through peoples windows and spraying paint on people's doors. Always the stupid, adventurous one but none the less she was her sister and she was always there to save her, but the same couldn't be said for Hans who still held a grudge against her for not bailing him out. He couldn't hate her forever but he did hold grudges and when there isn't a law in the world anymore anything could happen. Let's just hope we never run into Hans anytime soon he wouldn't hurt Elsa at least but I can't say the same for me if he's given the chance he'll take it and possibly end me straight away.

**_Thanks to Lany19 for both inspiration to write this story and thank's to her writing skills that I can use to help me. :)_**


	8. A bad morning

"Anna come on wake up the sun's awake so I'm awake, we have to go." Anna wearily opened her eyes to see the angel known as Elsa, even though she could be annoying at times and a little loud, not this time. Somehow Elsa seemed more reserved and quiet less talkative and more shy around people.

"Go back to sleep Elsa I'm too tired for the moment, have a look around the barn if you need to just give me five more minutes." Or ten, yeah ten would be nice. Anna mumbled in her half asleep and half awake state of mind that she was in. Elsa huffed as the blonde stood up ready to wander around the barn hoping that there was something she could do while her bone idle sister slept for a few more minutes. While wandering through stacks of hay and bags of fertilizers, a small metallic object hung from the wooden supports, a locket. Elsa clasped it in her hands delicately opening it to reveal two pictures of somebody and their family, blood stained the ground near her. Huh why is there blood here for, there isn't any zombies around. Turning the corner only revealed a dark scene, no wonder there wasn't anybody in the farm. Two bodies lay still unmoving they weren't bitten, they had taken the easy way out and avoided any pain that they would have faced otherwise, a bullet to the head quick and simple, but Elsa couldn't stop looking at one thing, their hands were wrapped around each others.

Even though their faces were covered in blood, there was no way to mistake the pained look on their faces. Where were their children that Elsa had seen in the picture? Maybe this was the better path for them she thought to her self. No time to dwell on the past, what people had to think about now was the present and making their way in life, surviving.

"Elsa, where are you?" Anna asked, while studying the layout of the area planning out everywhere her sister could be.

"Up here I, I'll be down now just give me a moment." I need to give them their locket back if that's the least that I can do for them.

"OK well hurry then because we need to keep moving, can't stay in the same place for too long." Tucking her hair behind her ear, Anna got up to fix her jeans and shirt that had been messed up sometime in her sleep, she was never good at staying still or keeping her hair tidy.

Opening the barn door revealed a slightly better image, wow the landscape looks beautiful with the early morning sunlight, trees provided shade from the heat and the hordes of zombies getting closer, wait what?! Uh oh now we need to go again why can't anything ever be simple?

"Elsa, we really need to go now kind of a big problem outside!" Where is she for god sake, what is she doing up there?

"Elsa get down here now listen to me we have to go right now, Elsa NOW!" The anger in Anna's voice was now noticeable and getting worse.

"You're not my mother Anna, hold on."

Ow, those words stung bad it was because of Anna that their parents weren't here now. Tears starting to form at the edge of her eyes. Elsa why would you say that?

"Right I'm here now let's go. Anna?" Elsa mumbled, oh I just... I shouldn't have said that I'm so sorry Anna.

"Anna I'm sorry I didn't mean anything I said, god I'm so sorry" Oh now I've done it. Please just don't get angry.

"Let's just go Elsa... come on." Yep she's mad at me right now, I probably shouldn't push it any further. I'll just nod and we can go that always works, well it use to always work. For now just leave it and let's get out of here. Oh god and now there's an entire horde of zombies this day is only going to get better and better. There's enough open space out there to go around them and avoid getting caught, easy option to take.

Elsa you know how to make a bad situation worse all right, but I can't keep hating her forever, I'll end up forgiving her sometime soon though I just don't want to talk to her right now. It was a dreadful trip neither of them even thought about talking to each other it would only make the whole thing much worse than it was already, and to make it much more unbearable, the rain poured down soaking them before they had the time to put on their coats.

"I hate the rain, never did me any good before and it's cold, never liked the cold it always bothered me." Anna admitted, and it was true, while the cold never bothered her sister it did bother Anna, although earlier in her life when the sisters bothered with each other she always hid the fact that she hated the cold just to make Elsa feel better.

"I'm sorry Anna I just-" Elsa said hoping that she could start a normal conversation, trying to help her sister.

"No, don't bother Elsa just leave it alone, stop talking." Anna countered her younger sister, right now she didn't want to talk about being sorry, Elsa shouldn't have said that to her. Even though Anna would forgive her in time she didn't need to hear anything at the moment she just wanted to walk in silence.

"OK, I'll just be quiet and stay besides you." I'm sorry Anna, truly. God Elsa just shut up let her be on her own again, let her have her moment soon Anna will forgive you and you can be sisters again. Well hopefully she'll forgive me again I have screwed up so many times already I wouldn't be surprised if she left me again.

_**(Thank you to all the reviews and readers out there who have actually taken the time to read this, I couldn't have done this without you!)**_


	9. Burning Shops

"Watch out!" That command registered in Elsa's mind, Anna told me to duck and it was all in one fluid motion that she rolled to the side clenching her hands together. Bullets showered the walls of the shop causing splinters of wood and chunks of rock to fly in many directions nearly missing Anna but a sharp piece of wood grazed Elsa's face letting a small trickle of blood drop to the floor.

"Elsa! Elsa are you OK?" It was hard to hear anything over the loud roar of gun fire and explosions but those were the only words Elsa's ears had picked up. What's happening? Where am I? Oh no the car, Anna.

"Ugh my head, what's going on?" Elsa asked, clearly having no idea of what was happening all around her while her sister fought desperately to keep them both safe from the 4 men currently shooting at them with no intent to take them alive.

"Elsa I need you to take this, don't be afraid take it and fight back." Anna wasn't one for getting her sister to do things that any other 11 year old wouldn't do, but in this situation she needed help to fend them off. Elsa thought for a second she had never held a gun before; let alone fire it and kill someone.

"OK give it here." Elsa replied shaking a little bit more rogues had arrived and they had all brought guns, although one had brought some type of bottle filled with alcohol and a rag at the top lighting it on fire. Everything seemed to play out in slow-motion from the bullets to the fire bottle crashing against the wall spraying it with hot burning fire setting everything in the vicinity ablaze. Thick black smoke soon filled the air, strangling the very much needed oxygen from the sisters lungs.

After several seconds of choking from the smoke, they had their chance to escape the many years of rotting wood combined with fire made the walls very easily collapse able one such wall feel within seconds of the fire starting if there was a good time to make like the wind and leave this was it. A hail of bullets overhead signalled that they had probably over extended their welcome here, being in another city did have some advantages though, like the buildings hundreds of them perfect places to hide if the doors were unlocked that was. A sort of concrete jungle, forests of trees and buildings spiralling into the sky.

**(Finally started to update again now that I am back this chapter isn't much but oh well.)**


End file.
